Newer Super Mario World
'Mario's Time Machine is Missing! By Fwipp Deathspeeder'''For Nintendo GameCube '' ''Gameplay You get to choose who to play as, either Mario or Luigi. There is a slight difference in their jumps, and their stats are different. ' 'Firstly, you get to check the clues to see who stole the time machine. This time, it's Larry. Next, you must infiltrate the Koopas' castle to steal Ludwig's time machine, so you can follow Larry. You have to sneak around hallways, take out security cameras, put the guards to sleep, and hide behind and in things. ' ''Eventually you get to Ludwig's room, where you fight Koopatrol gaurds. Once you beat them, the Brother who you are not controlling will guard the time machine as you go to Larry's room to figure out where he went. Search his entire room for clues, and question guards you defeat. You will discover he went to the future to kidnap Daisy. Use the time machine and go forward in time. If you get the date wrong, Luigi will test it and return, telling you that you got it wrong.' ' 'Once you get to the future, Toadsworth (yes, somehow he is still alive) will tell you that Larry is commanding an army of Piranha Plants, and that he has enhanced them with the future's technology. ' ''Now the game will go into a Super Mario World-ish look. The maps and levels are all futuristic. Now is where those items I listed at the beginning come in.' ' 'You will have to make it through various lands, defeating bosses along the way. Some bosses you will fight Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga-style, and you will be awarded points to place on your stats, depending on how well you did. Eventually, you will get to Larry's castle in Darker-Land. His castle is populated with nearly every Piranha Plant imaginable. ' ''Items Fire Flower: Shoot small fireballs that bounce along the ground. ' 'Hammer Bros. Suit: Shoot hammers at an upward angle. Crouch to be immune from fire. ' ''Jelectro Suit: Shoot electricty that travels along the ground and through cables. Only way to kill Mecha-Piranhas. Also allows you to swim like Frog Mario.' ' 'Mushroom: Makes Mario grow, and allows him to take an extra hit. ' ''Cyber Shroom: Like a Metal Cap, only it moves. It enables Mario to walk on the sea floor without being hindered by the current.' ' 'Starman: Makes Mario invincible for a short time. There are few of these in the game, so use them well! ' ''Some Enemies of the Future Mini Mecha-Piranha: Small, mechanical Piranha Plant. Still large enough that it is difficult to jump over. Will try to eat you up and spit you out. Only electricity can kill it. ' 'Laser Snifit: Okay, this is from Superstar Saga. Same attacks, but its head is its weak point. Doesn't move much. ' ''Conveyor Belt: This is invincible. You use them as platforms, sometimes they help. The arrow shows which way the conveyor will push you. The arrow changes direction unpredictably.' ' 'Para-Piranha: Piranha Plant on a parachute. Jumping doesn't affect it. Run underneath before it lands, or toast it with fireballs or other powers. ' ''Winged Piranha: A Piranha Plant that will try to munch you from above. Hammers will certaintly take it out. Fireballs and electricity from above will, too.' ' 'Kamikaze-Chuck: These bomb-strapped Chargin' Chucks try to run at you, and detonate. One hit from the explosion will kill you. Jump over them when they charge. ' ''Stilt Guys: Same as from Yoshi's island. You too can walk on the stilts when you kill the Shy Guy.' ' 'Stone Cheep: Immune from fire and electricity. Hammers work, though. You are better off avoiding them. ' ''Drilling Monty Mole: This Monty Mole pushes a huge drill, and comes out of the ground when you least expect it. The holes he creates are permanent.' ' 'Mecha-Bloopers: Same as from Superstar Saga. Can shoot Bullet Bills. ' ''Thwomp: This large rock will attempt to crush you, then rise back to its original position. Apparently these guy survived over the years.' ' 'Koopa Troopa: These too have survived. Hit them once to make them fall out of their shell. You can use their shell as a weapon. They come in four colors: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Exactly the same as in SMW. ' ''Paratroopa: A Koopa Troopa with wings. The different colored ones behave differently. Hit it once to make it fall and become a regular, flightless Koopa Troopa.' ' 'Koopatrol: A strong Koopa that wears armor. He is slower than a Koopa Troopa, but his armor is spiked, so direct attacks are out of the question. It is only vulnerable to electricity and hammers. Harm it to force it to retract into its shell, and then you can use its shell as a weapon. ' ''Plug Warrior: These guys are immune to electricity and hammers, but you can kill them with fire or a Koopa's shell. They will shoot a bolt of energy at you, but you can easily jump over it.' ' 'Tap Tap: These are annoying, and only hammers can kill them. Since they're small, they are easily avoided. ' ''Chain Chomp: These are only vulnerable to shells and hammers. They are stuck to a block, but will still try to charge. Don't try to use fire or electricty against them, because not only are they immune to it, you will break its chain, and it will become a Chainless Chomp.' ' 'Chainless Chomp: These guys are quite fast, and will chase you. They can jump about half of what you can. They can be defeated by using shells or hammers. ' ''Polution Bubble: These purplish bubbles with eyes float about randomly in water levels. If you pop them, smaller ones will come out. You should just swim by it.' ' 'Fire Geyser: These are a bit camouflaged by the background. They will shoot flames in a vertical arc in a predictable pattern, so you should time your jumps to avoid being singed. ' ''Spike Top: Like Tap Taps, only they can walk up and down walls. They are vulnerable to everything except a stomp.' ' 'Fly Guy: A Shy Guy attached to helium balloons. They hover in place, but can also move a bit. They are usually easy to defeat. Hit the three balloons to make him plummet to the ground, where he will be a normal Shy Guy. ' ''Mush-Fake: Hit a block, and out comes this curious fellow. He looks like a Mushroom with tiny legs. Stomp it twice to kill it.' ' 'Zapper: This floating electrode follows a set course, but can kill you in one hit. Luckily, it doesn't move very fast. Study its course and pass by when it gets out of the way. ' ''M. Bush: This strange creature makes itself look like part of the scenery, until you get close. Then it jumps at you. Stomp or run under it.' ' 'A fair amount of other enemies from SMW will also make an appearence, such as the Amazing Flying Hammer Brother. ' ''Lands and Bosses Hammer Land: Lots of Hammer Suits, and rocks to break on the map. Boss, Spadge: A gray Hammer Brother. Four hits from any weapon will kill him. He is immune to fire. ' 'Laser Land: Lots of Laser Snifits and security lasers.'' Boss, Magnus Von Grapple 3.0: You fight Superstar Saga-style. It can fly and shoot laser beams. It can also shoot bombs and has retractable arms. ' 'Conveyor Land: This is full of tricky jumps and conver belts.'' Boss, Mecha-Mouser: He is like a suped up version from Super Mario 2. This is probably the most unpredictable battle, since his room is covered in conveyor belts and it takes six hits to blow him down to size. ' 'Flooded Land: Every land is a water stage. Basic water enemies along with Mecha-Bloopers and Stone Cheeps inhabit these areas.'' Boss, Super Duper Blooper: Superstar Saga battle with a better version of the Super Blooper. Can shoot electric blasts at both Brothers. ' 'Lift Land: This sky area is powered by lifts. Beware of Fire Chomps, and jump carefully. Some pollution geysers are unpredictable.'' Boss, Crazy Clown Car: This is Bowser's clown car, with artificial intelligence. Still has those bowling balls, but now you have to hit its propeller. It can also toss spiked bombs. ' 'Tunnel Land: Drilling Monty Moles are in abundance here. Watch your footing, as the ground is unstable at times. Earthquakes may occur and spikes in the ceiling will fall at you.'' Boss, Anti-Beezo: This flying boss is immune to all of your weapons. Throw blocks at it eight times to defeat him. He has a drill instead of a pitchfork, and will come and leave the room via the holes he creates, at will. He also can create earthquakes that knock down spikes and stop you for a few seconds. ' 'Darker-Land: This is the final level, with Piranha Plants everywhere.'' Mini-Boss, Naval Piranha: You fight Superstar Saga style. If you know its weak point, you're good to go. Beware the fireballs some Piranhas shoot at you. Here they are bigger than normal. Boss, Larry Koopa ' 'Larry's castle and the surrounding levels are full of lava. Be careful when jumping, since Para-Piranhas are sometimes where you don't expect them to be. ' ''When you fight Larry himself, he is inside the cockpit of an immense Mecha-Piranha. It is almost invulnerable. After you take out the Mech-Leaves, the plant will try to eat you. Get to its stem so it won't eat you. Keep fighting. Eventually, the Brother you are not controlling will arrive and give you a Jelectro Suit. Now the game will switch to a Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga battle thing. You can attack the Mecha Piranha anywhere, but only a few spaces will actually damage it. You must first short-circuit the stem, so the head is within your range. Next, pelt it with Bros. Attacks. Lightning Bros. is especially good here. ' 'Once only the head and half the stem remains, it will grow two leaves, which it will use as legs. It will then be able to attack you harder. After you take out its new legs, the Mecha-Piranha will destroy your Jelectro Suit. The battle is almost over! ' ''The Mecha Piranha will send out Mecha-Buds to take care of you as it recharges. The faster you destroy the six buds, the better, because you will monitor the Mecha-Piranha's life and it will regenerate during the time you fight the buds.' ' 'Once you kill the buds, battle with the Mecha-Piranha will resume. Now the Piranha will try to spit fireballs at you. Use your hammers to deflect them back. Once it's HP goes pretty low, it will spit an enormous fireball at'' you. If you deflect it, the game will show a cutscene where you and your brother hit the fireball back and forth, and into the Mecha-Piranha's fuel tank. The Mecha-Piranha will explode, sending Larry out and into Ludwig's time machine. Use your time machine to get back home. ''